Mario Party Wii U
'' '''Mario Party Wii U, also known as Mario Party 10, is an upcoming game of the Mario Party ''series for the Nintendo Wii U, and the sequel to ''Mario Party 9. Like in previous installments, Mario Party Wii U will feature new minigames, new characters and new boards. The game also features Balloons, similar to Candies in Mario Party 8 and Orbs in Mario Party 5. Unlike Mario Party 9, the classic and traditional gameplay from the other Mario Party installments return. Story TBA Gameplay In Mario Party Wii U ''the classic and original gameplay returns. Players have to go around boards, collect Coins and various other items that can help them or hinder others in their quest to collect Stars.The rules that have to be met in order to get a Star are different in every board (except Goomba Valley and Bowser's Magma Lair). A new thing are the Balloons. The balloons act just like Orbs and Candies, as well as normal Items. Players can use different Balloons to hinder, or maybe help, foes. Like in ''Mario Party 7 ''does with orbs, characters have an own balloon that cannot be obtained by other characters. However, those balloons can only be bought in shops. Game Modes *'Story Mode (1 Player): In Story Mode, the player can choose a character and pass through different courses to save the scattered Stars to defeat the evil Bowser and become the Superstar Hero! *'''Party Mode (1-4 Players): In Party Mode, players choose their characters and set the rules to freely play anytime. To unlock various boards, the player needs to complete Story Mode or buy them at Toadbert's Shop. *'Minigame Mode (1-4 Players)': In Minigame Mode, players can choose their characters and freely play various Minigames already unlocked in Story Mode or Party Mode. *'Puzzle Mode (1-2 Players)': Returning from Mario Party DS, Puzzle Mode contains puzzle based special Minigames seen in past installments, from Puzzle Mario Party to Triangle Twisters. The game includes it's own Puzzle minigame, called Superstar Frenzy. *'Toadbert's Shop': In Toadbert's Shop, the player can buy objects and other things, such as various music and character voice packs, trophies, characters and also Special (Rare) Minigames. *'Star Bank': In the Star Bank, Coins collected in other modes are stored in this special bank. The player can also deposit Coins to buy things at Toadbert's Shop. *'Toadsworth's Museum': After buying things at Toadbert's Shop, these things appear here. In Toadsworth's Museum, you can listen to the music of the game, character voices, trophies and also pictures. *'Extras': In Extras, the player can see the records of minigames, puzzles and other things. Badges and also see Story cutscenes and Options. Characters The game will have 21 different playable characters to choose, from which 11 are default and 10 unlockables. This game also introduces '''Character Types '''in the ''Mario Party ''series, there are 5 different Character Types that can be used for character's advantages and disadvantages in some minigames. Also, each character has their own color, default partner and emblem. The types are: * : These characters have equal stats in all four types. * : These characters are good at jumping in minigames. * : These characters are very faster in minigames. * : These characters are very strong in minigames. * : These characters can do very strange and tricky moves in minigames. Miis types can vary depending on how large and/or big they are, the player can customize their types by just configuring their size. Only the main 8 characters are playable in Story Mode, these are: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Wario, DK, Daisy and Waluigi. Miis can also be playable in Story Mode. Default Characters Unlockable Characters Other Characters Bosses Allies *Toadsworth *Toadbert *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *King Boo *Petey Piranha *Big Bob-Omb *Lumas *Polari *Purple Toad *Queen Bee *Bees *Paratroopa *Goombas *Bob-Omb Buddy *Whittles *Lakitu (red shell) *Lakitu (blue shell) *Penguins *Wigglers *Flutters *Pink Boos Boards The game has a total of 15 new boards, 10 are Normal Boards and 5 Battle Boards.The * denotes the board is unlockable. Normal Boards Battle Boards Balloons Players can obtain a Balloon from a Balloon Shop or a Balloon space on the board. Some are not found on all boards, however. There is a Bonus Star for getting the most Balloons. Player Balloons Player Balloons are red colored balloons and are used on the player. Tricky Balloons Tricky Balloons are green colored balloons that are used before the player moves. Rush Balloons Rush Balloons are yellow colored balloons that are used while the player moves. Thrown Balloons Thrown Balloons are thrown on a space. Happenings are executed only if the player lands on it. The thrown balloons' color is orange. These balloons have an effect on a player who lands on the space. If the owner lands on the space, they will receive five coins. Roadblock Balloons Roadblock Balloons are purple balloons that are thrown. They are triggered when an opposing player passes it. Character Balloons Character Balloons are blue balloons that only can be used by a specific character. Gallery MPWii U Mario.png|Mario hitting a block. Luigi with Coins.png|Luigi with coins. MPWii U Goomboss.png|Goomboss General Guy New.png|General Guy PyroGuyMPWiiU.png|Giant Pyro Guy ChocoombaMPWiiU.png|Chocoomba AmazyDayzeeMPWiiU.png|Amazy Dayzee BlueLakituMPWiiU.png|Lakitu (blue shell) MPWiiUFlower.png|The Flower, Daisy's balloon item. Trivia *This game makes the first 3D appearance of Tanoomba and Crazee Dayzees, as well as Amazy Dayzee. **This is also General Guy and Pyro Guy's first 3D appearance. Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Series Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Sequels Category:Peach Category:Luigi Category:Yoshi Category:Wario Category:Donkey Kong Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Mario Party Games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Party Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Series Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Online Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Sequels Category:Peach Category:Luigi Category:Yoshi Category:Wario Category:Donkey Kong Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:DohIMissed's Games